Carta a Draco
by iana acirema
Summary: una carta una simple confesion


**Esta historia es una carta que yo misma escribi hace 2 años a una persona que crei jamas superarla**

**la encontre y me parecio bien publicarla y adaptarla a un carta que Hermione le escribiria a Draco**

**espero les guste **

**un saludo!**

* * *

**Hola Draco**

**Espero estés muy bien el motivo de esto alomejor te parece algo estupido e ilógico pero esto es verdad es lo que siento y que por lo visto jamás dejare de sentir.**

**Sabes a pesar de casi 3 años yo no te eh dejado de amar te preguntaras que sentido tiene que te lo diga y alomejor para ti no hay ningún sentido alomejor para ti es absurdo pero para mi no para mi aun sigues aquí a veces despierto deseando que todo regrese que me permita demostrarte todo lo que no te pude demostrar por tonta y estupida porque a si fue jamás te pude demostrar lo que sentía por miedo y no sabes como me arrepiento**

**Y aunque se que no me sirve de nada el arrepentimiento aun a si, es algo que me mata cada día pues aunque no me creas todos los días pienso en ti, en que seria de mi si estuvieras ahí **

**Yo se que ahora tu amas a alguien y aunque no pongo en duda el amor que ella siente por ti, si te digo que te amo como nunca ame ni podré amar a alguien que por primera vez en la vida tenia al amor de mi vida al hombre de mis sueños y lo deje ir , te deje ir no te supe dar amor no supe protegerte no supe cuidarte no supe amarte y ahora que si lo se me duele saber que no hay vuelta atrás que no hay ni una sola oportunidad para mi.**

**Son tantas cosas que me eh ido guardando poco a poco que no se si algún día podré sacar todo. A pesar de todo te deseo lo mejor pero lo mejor enserió y algún día llegue a comentarlo que tu felicidad era la mía y a si ah sido siempre de hecho una vez se me ocurrió la loca idea de aconsejar a tu novia para que ya no tuvieran tantos problemas y aunque suene absurdo si lo pensaba hacer hacerme su amiga enserio con tal de que tu y ella ya no pelearan tanto y con tal de tu no sufrieras porque te juro que si de mi dependiera que siempre estuvieras feliz te juro que haría todo para que siempre estuvieras a si y ni un solo minuto o segundo dudaría en dar la vida por ti todo lo haría sin nada a cambio porque este amor que siento por ti es puro es sincero es de esos amores que nunca se van.**

**Perdóname por todas las tonterías cometidas por no saber amarte, por no cuidarte, por los estupidos celos, por andar con Blaise, porque aunque eso a ti no te interese el único interés que tenia al andar con Blaise era porque quería probar si aun tu sentías algo por mi diciéndole que no anduviera conmigo pero no lo hiciste y eso me dolió mucho como no te imaginas. Perdóname por aparecer en tu vida, perdóname por enamorarme d ti, Perdóname por estar dispuesta a irme a tu lado porque si estaba dispuesta a irme a donde fuera para estar a tu lado, porque sin a un verte tenido cerca yo ya te amaba perdidamente y también estaba dispuesta a irme a tu lado hasta el fin del mundo (¿recuerdas esa canción?).**

**Aun en mi mente recuerdo cada momento sin omitir alguno y esos recuerdos son para mi como un tesoro, recuerdo el día que te vi por primera vez aunque no lo demostré como debía estaba demasiado emocionada cuando te vi de lejos sentía que mis piernas se doblaban y no paraba de temblar de hecho antes de que te viera le decía a Harry que ya nos fuéramos que no estaba bien vestida que me veía mal y cada rato le preguntaba y le preguntaba a Harry como me veía fue tan especial verte sabes quería abrazarte besarte no soltarte pero sentí que si hacia eso me ibas a decir que te hostigaba y tenia miedo a tu rechazo, después cuando fuimos por la pizza con Ginny y Harry, cuando estábamos en las maquinitas le dije a Ginny que como te besaba jajá jajá si le pedí a alguien mas chica que yo como te podía besar tan estupida me traías que no sabia que hacer contigo ami lado aunque según yo un día antes yo lo planeé todo jajajajaja, cuando fuimos a dejar a Harry que me traías de tu mano era lo mejor me sentía en un sueño sentía que volaba sentía que nada existía mas que tu y yo, después cuando fue el primer beso fue lo mejor ahí sentía que me desmayaba y que no podía respirar no quería que te dieras cuenta de mis nerviosismos aun lo recuerdo y te juro que suspiro y que lloro al recordar cada cosa, como la primera vez aquella tarde de sábado cuando me entregue a ti tu manera de tocarme de besarme cuando me dijiste que me amabas, sabes un secreto nadie mas a tocado mi cama no lo eh permitido para mi es un lugar sagrado por que es como si estuvieras aun ahí recostado como cuando te quedabas a dormir esas fueron mis mejores noches porque por fin dormíamos juntos y no como antes que tu dejabas tu cámara prendida y yo la mía que hermosos recuerdos.**

**Sin que tu me lo pidas sin que lo demuestre sin que nadie lo sepa siempre toda la vida te estaré esperando a que algún día regrese todo y te vuelva a tener conmigo y ahora si demostrarte todo este amor que te tengo lastima que no supe darte este amor y por esperarme tanto tiempo en decírtelo y mira la casualidad que ahora veo que estas mejor que nunca con tu novia me da gusto en verdad te deseo lo mejor y sabes tu felicidad siempre será la mía siempre. Sabes otro secreto aunque yo este con alguien mas nunca nadie se ah comparado ni lo mas mínimo contigo y con las personas que eh andado después de ti aunque lo intente aunque me esfuerce siempre las beso imaginándote te a ti las abrazo imaginándote y siempre digo esto lo debí de ver hecho con Draco , sabes no eh podido estar estable ya que siempre te busco a ti en ellos lo siento pero es la verdad, a Ron no lo eh dejado ir por miedo a quedarme sola y porque por momentos me hace olvidarme un poco de ti pero no lo amo no como a ti no con esa necesidad de tenerlo aquí cuidarlo amarlo.**

**Esta es mi pequeña confesión esto es algo que siempre quedara en mi, y aunque ya no hable contigo o simplemente desaparezca siempre te estaré pensando recordando pero sobre todo amándote, ahora eh comprobado que hay veces que se GANA PERDIENDO y si es a si, te perdí y ahora se que es amar ahora se que es enamorarse se de alguien tan perdida mantente y adorarlo aunque no lo puedas tener y de algún modo tu también ganaste pues por lo que eh visto amas a alguien y eso aunque sea mi sufrimiento también es mi felicidad porque se que eres feliz.**

**Siempre te deseare lo mejor ...**

** Att: Hermione Jane Granger**


End file.
